Project Phoenix: Taking a Chance
by SOLDIER-MS
Summary: Shepard and Liara have been at the centre of the Reaper threat time and time again. Their friendship has been a constant influence on both their lives. But when the threat of the Reaper war and the teasing of their friends and family members invoke feelings they've long tried to surpress Shepard and Liara must make a choice to remain friends or take a chance in the midst of a war.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I dont own Mass Effect

Hey readers, Soldier Ms here with a one-shot that also serves as the prelude of a string of fics I'll be working on. I've played the Mass Effect series since 1 and out of all of the possible romantic pairings I liked the Liara/Shepard the most, it was so well thought out throughout all of the games. Even with the endings made available but I wont go into that territory. For now enjoy this one-shot please

* * *

Project Phoenix: Taking a Chance

Liara T'Soni was still getting used to her new surroundings. The Med-bay of the Normandy was very different from the campsites and frigates she was used to being on during her digs. But if she had chosen to stay on the run then there was the chance Saren and her mother would have tracked her down. Her best chance was to "take the fight to them" as she heard numerous humans say. That was another aspect of her struggle on the Normandy. She was unfamiliar with humans and had had little to no experience in interacting with them. Just the other day she had embarrassed herself in front of Shepard, saying he was an interesting specimen for an in depth study. Only now had she realised how a human could interpret such a statement.

'Shepard,' Liara thought's drifted to the human Commander.

Out of all the humans on the ship, she found him to be the most interesting one. His experience with the Prothean Beacon and the Cipher alone made him unique. But Shepard's most appealing qualities were his wisdom and kindness. He had a unique ability to empathise with others, even his enemy. That and he was attractive, his big strong arms looked like an iron wall and the scars on his cheek, no doubt from his youth on the streets decorated his face well. Then there was his seemingly glowing green eyes and sandy blonde hair.

'Control yourself Liara,' the young Asari chided herself for her thoughts.

She was only a hundred and six; she had plenty of time to think about potential mates. But Shepard was something else entirely; he invoked feelings in Liara she never knew she could have.

"Liara!"

She turned to the door to see Shepard standing there.

"Oh Shepard, did you want to ask me something?" Liara asked, nervously facing Shepard.

He kept a smile on his face that showed both enjoyment of her company and amusement about their past conversation.

"I was wondering if we could pick up where we left off, you were talking about your interest in the Protheans," Shepard said.

Liara cast her eyes to the floor, wringing her hands together.

"Actually I believe I was talking about my interest in you Commander and making a complete fool of myself in the process. As I said before I am not used to dealing with people, particularly humans, your species always seemed rushed and high strung," Liara explained.

"Well we are a short lived species, you Asari live for a thousand years, we're lucky to hit 150, sometimes," Shepard chuckled.

Liara didn't get the joke, though she still smiled at Shepard's humour.

"I always thought that your short lifespan was a disadvantage but now I see otherwise. You humans have a drive and determination that can only be bought on by limited time, when you set your mind to it nothing can get in your way, you seek your ambitions and goals with an indomitable determination. That is an admirable trait but also an intimidating one," she explained.

"Your scared of us?" Shepard asked, a hurt expression on his face.

"Unfortunately the rest of the galaxy sees humanity as something as a bully, that's why the council deny you a seat and why others fear you as a threat. It is up to people like you to prove them wrong Commander," Liara traced her hand across Shepard's chest, shocking him slightly.

"Why me?" he asked.

"I read about you, how you survived what happened on Akuze, you have a remarkable will to live and defy near impossible odds, that's what the council saw in you…what I see in you," Liara whispered as she caressed Shepard's cheek.

"Your so beautiful, I wanted this since the moment I first saw you," Shepard said, placing his hands on Liara's waist.

"I knew it Shepard, I knew you felt it too!"

Liara suddenly wrapped her arms around Shepard and pulled him into a passionate kiss. He ran his hands across the back of her green uniform, returning the kiss with all his passion. Liara moaned as Shepard's tongue explored her mouth and he played with the fringes of her head tails. The man she loved loved her back and there was nothing that could ruin this perfect moment.

"Liara…Liara…Liara?"

**"WAKE UP ASARI!"**

The thunderous voice threw Liara from her dream. She hastily raised her head from her desk and blushed in embarrassment. Both at the fact she had been aroused by her dream and that she had been drooling at her work station. She turned to see James and Javik standing at the doorway. The former had an amused expression on his face, while the last surviving Prothean looked less than amused.

"We didn't spoil the good part did we?" James asked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Liara said as she straightened out her white and blue suit.

"Hm, your lust for the Commander is both sad and stupid, in my cycle reproduction was only for the purpose of maintaining troop numbers," Javik said.

"And behold the fucked up empire of the Protheans," James muttered.

"What was that human?" Javik growled.

"What did you both want?" Liara asked, sighing as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Loco's going to the Citadel, says we could do with some shore leave," James said.

"I however will be using your "credits" to buy weapons, see if you primitives have anything that is more advanced than the empire's basic beam weapon," Javik said as he stomped away.

Liara sighed as she got off her chair. Her expectations of Javik were just further evidence as to how naïve she had been during the original Normandy days. Her attraction to Shepard garnered no return. After all he was a soldier with a job to do, he hadn't wasted time on flirting with possible romantic interests. He regarded even Diana Allers with a professional demeanour.

"Shepard also said you'd probably want to visit your other mother while your there," James grinned.

"Aethyta is my father James," Liara sighed.

"Really? Not quite sure how that works, in human culture they'd both be considered mothers, anyway see you later," James said as he walked to his bags.

'Anthropocentric bag of dicks' Liara thought as she walked towards the elevator.

In her stressed and tired state, Liara couldn't stop herself from bumping into the one person she didn't want to see right now.

"Oh Liara, sorry about that, I was just on my way to get Kaidan, he, Cortez and I are going to Purgatory for beers…"

Shepard's voice became a blur to Liara as she found herself caught by the trance of his eyes. Yet other thoughts were rushing through her mind. Like how often Shepard would hang out with "the guys". It was a well-known fact that Cortez was "gay" as some of the crewmen put it. Then there were Shepard's meetings with Miranda Lawson and his interviews with Diana Allers. Both very attractive women that were hard to resist. That is if Liara's initial thought about Shepard and Cortez's relationship was wrong.

"Are you okay Liara?" Shepard asked.

"Oh yes Shepard, I'm sorry its just I was sleeping earlier, I must not be fully awake yet," Liara said.

"If that's the case visiting your father should wake you up, Aethyta always has a way of saying something to catch your attention, like your half Hanar sister," Shepard chuckled.

"Y-you heard that?" Liara asked.

"I was passing by, it isn't that hard to hear your mother talking about Asari reproduction, although I walked away as soon as she started talking about your mother, that's for you to hear," Shepard sighed.

"Thank you Shepard," Liara bowed her head before walking onto the elevator.

"See you around Liara," Shepard said as the door closed.

The trip to the Citadel came just in the aftermath of the Cerberus rebellion. Part of the leave was to take a break from the fighting, while the rest of it was to assist in repairs. As Liara walked round the Presidium she had thought of everything that had happened until this point. She and Shepard had reunited at the Mars archives, just after the Reapers invaded Earth. Fate seemed to constantly put them both in life and death situations. Their first meeting had been Shepard rescuing her from Saren's Geth and protecting her from a Krogan warlord. Even when on the Normandy they barely had time to talk without being on a mission. Their small talks on the ship only served to embarrass Liara. But then the original Normandy was destroyed and Shepard was spaced.

That day left a hole in Liara's heart. Though she'd never spoken of her feelings to Shepard she felt like she had lost a great love. When she was contacted by Cerberus with the news that Shepard's body was being desecrated by the Shadow Broker, Liara knew that she had to find Shepard. Then just as soon as she recovered his body Lawson offered to revive him. Despite everything she had discovered about Cerberus, despite knowing of Shepard's deep hatred for the organisation that cost him his first command, Liara was desperate enough to give them his body. She hated herself for it and she feared everyday that Shepard would come back hating her. Two years of waiting and working, of compromise and law breaking had numbed Liara's once naïve personality. But one thing that hadn't numbed was her faith, her feelings for Shepard.

'Enough Liara, stop thinking about things you cant have,' Liara thought.

"Wow, you look like you could do with a drink," Aethyta said as Liara approached her bar.

"Hello…father," Liara still found it difficult to interact with the part Krogan Asari.

"But since your still a child how's about we stick with Q'Wava juice?" Aethyta grinned as she poured a bright blue liquid into a glass.

"Very funny, you do realise I've done more in just two years than most Maidens do in four centuries?" Liara asked.

"Yeah and I'm proud of you and Nezzy for that, I always wanted her to let you go your own way, I'd always say "Nezzy your treating her like a baby bird, but she's gonna cook up one hell of a storm with those little wings"," Aethyta smiled as she drank her liquor.

"Little wing!" Liara whispered.

"_She hadn't called me that in years…I always hated it when she called me that!"_

_Shepard hushed Liara's crying form as he hugged he."Go ahead and cry Liara, go ahead and cry!"_

"Hey kid, you still there?" Aethyta asked, snapping her fingers.

"Stop that, I'm fine and I'm grateful for these talks, its helped me to understand mother more," Liara said.

Aethyta nodded her head, despite having had a century of relationships she had never stopped loving Benezia. She was thankful for meeting her daughter, not just for the chance to discover who she was, but for rediscovering that love she had for Benezia.

"Likewise kid," Aethyta said.

"Do you ever wonder what your life could have been like if you and mother had made it work?" Liara asked.

Aethyta stepped back slightly, taken aback by the question. The question itself made her think of her life. Her opinions had made her the ridicule of the Matriarchs, yet only Benezia saw the truth or wisdom of her words. But that still didn't stop their relationship from falling apart. Aethyta wanted to make it clear to Liara that it was politics, not love that got in the way.

"Sometimes…but it probably turned out for the better at least for your mother, you cant be the wise councillor when your married," Aethyta said.

"What? Why not?" Liara asked.

"Sex appeal," Aethyta grinned. "Most people in politics only take you seriously when they want to have sex with you, so you have to be available, mysterious," she explained. "And wow was Benezia mysterious, she looked great in yellow but the black **really** bought out the sex and mystery in her and she was wise to show her rack like that," Aethyta whistled as she thought of the fun she and Benezia used to get up to in the bedroom.

Liara blushed slightly before frowning at her father.

"Please don't go into such great detail about it, and it isnt true anyway, Shepard pays attention to me," she said.

"Your still single aren't you?" Aethyta asked.

"Wait, you don't think he…" Liara paused, looking at her father in shock.

Aethyta resisted the urge to chuckle. She'd had hundreds of years of experience in relationships. She could spot all the signs of a pairing and those were signs she saw in her daughter. But surprisingly the signs were more visible in Shepard. The Matriarch knew from the moment she had met Shepard on the Citadel that the man was in lust, or even in love with her youngest. She remembered how fierce he'd been in his defence of Liara.

"_That's not going to happen," _he had practically lunged across the table when Aethyta mentioned a possible hit.

"Maybe he is maybe he isn't, but I can see you want to pop his thermal clip," Aethyta grinned as Liara looked at her in shock.

"Do you have to make it sound so…tawdry?" Liara asked.

"If its all civil your not doing it right," the matriarch laughed.

"Besides what with the Reaper invasion going on there's no time for romance," Liara sighed.

"That arguments been shot down cause people are hooking up now more than ever."

"Its not the time for Shepard and I to "hook up", we both have responsibilities and there's a chance that we wont survive Earth. Besides its obvious he and I wouldn't work out, he's Shepard and I'm…" Liara paused as she thought of her next response.

She hadn't been the naïve Prothean researcher for a long time. Nor was she the cold Ilium information broker anymore. She was the Shadow Broker now, but a broker different from her predecessor. Shepard once joked about her becoming a recluse with creepy information about people in the galaxy. She could list her friend's extra-net searches and their darkest secrets. Jack's real name, Miranda's infertility, Kahlee Saunders and David Anderson's love for one another and the list went on. But with Shepard she only had small pieces. He grew up on the streets, joined the alliance and lost his unit at Akuze. Alls Liara had on Shepard was their past together and their present.

"He's a good man whose never had to compromise, he prevented with words alone the exile of one of our friends, he convinced Wrex not to betray us at Virmire, helped Kaidan and the council see the truth about Udina and even convinced Saren to shoot himself. Shepard has done great things, despite everything the galaxy threw at him he's remained the calm, kind and courageous man that saved me from the Geth," Liara explained.

"Wow, you really do have it bad for him…I've been there believe me," Aethyta sighed. "I never thought I was good enough for your mother, I suppose that's one reason why we never worked out. But believe me when I tell you your good enough for him, hell your perfect for him."

"What makes you say that?" Liara asked.

"You're your mothers daughter, despite the body count and all the "flay you alive" and "have you faced an Asari commando" bullshit, you care, you care about people and from what I've heard from you just now that's why you and Shepard would work, because you have all that in common," Aethyta explained.

Liara lowered her head and wiped her eyes.

"I'm just…so scared, not that he wont love me, but that I find him again just to lose him," Liara sniffed as tears began to seep from her eyes.

"Its all right, its okay," Aethyta rubbed her daughters head, an action that made her initially uncomfortable. "If you don't try then you'll only end up regretting it when he is gone, take my advice kid and take a chance!"

Liara hugged her father, crying into her shoulder.

* * *

Elsewhere, Shepard was having a heart to heart talk of his own. That heart to heart involved booming club music, Asari dancers and booze with his friends. Kaidan, James and Cortez had joined him for a day at purgatory (and Shepard had to resist the urge to laugh at such a statement). James traded war stories while Steve admired the eye candy, or at least the kind of eye candy he would admire. Shepard had no problem with that; in fact he was glad Steve was moving on with his life. His husband had unfortunately been one of many that died at Horizon. Steve had punished himself for his inability to move on, but Shepard encouraged him to embrace those feelings, to remember the lost and honour them by living.

"Thanks for taking the tab loco, although we could do with a closer view," Vega motioned to the Asari dancers on the platforms.

One winked and smiled Shepard, causing his companions to laugh.

"Careful lady, you've got some competition for him," James yelled to the dancer.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Shepard asked.

"You're the most sought after kind of man Shepard, I've read all the magazines and there are hundreds of women that would want a man like you," Steve explained.

"Wait you read ladies magazines? Doesn't that kind of further the stereotype?" Kaidan asked.

"The article was about Shepard, he looked great with his shirt off," Cortez grinned.

Vega and Kaidan both looked at Shepard in shock.

"N7 had a boxing team, I had to have a few pictures taken for fight previews," he sighed.

Vega laughed while Kaidan shook his head.

"I'm flattered by the sentiment Cortez but I've got different…preferences than you," Shepard said as he drank.

"Yeah your more into Asari!"

Shepard coughed, spitting some of his drink out.

"Or maybe its one Asari in particular," Kaidan smirked.

"What do you guys mean?"

"We'll give you a hint, you take her on most of your missions and she has the sexiest voice," James said.

"Liara? Well I do admit she's a great woman, a fantastic friend but I'm not…"

"Please your attracted, she isn't even my type and I'm attracted," Cortez interrupted.

"The voice isn't sexy, it's enchanting and that's like triple sexy, when she talks you only pay attention to her," James explained.

"He's right, you were always looking for an opportunity to speak with her back on the original Normandy," Kaidan said.

"Enough all of you, I thought we came here to drink not talk about what ifs," Shepard slammed his glass into the table.

"Calm down, we're only saying that you and Liara would be good together," Cortez said.

"Yeah so? This isn't the time for that sort of thing."

"Don't start talking like Javik, you were all over Joker and Edi hooking up," Vega said.

"Yeah well they're not likely to die on the field so don't talk to me about my relationships, besides relationships are based on the feelings of two people I cant just want to be with someone and they'll be with me," Shepard explained.

He got off his chair and put his hands in his pockets as he walked away.

"I thought we were here to get drunk," Kaidan said.

"I need to take a walk," Shepard shrugged his shoulders.

Cortez sighed as he finished his drink and followed Shepard out of the club. They walked to the railing overlooking the Presidium. Shepard leaned against the bar, squeezing his fists.

"You sure know how to cut a party short Shepard," Cortez said, stopping at Shepard's side.

"Steve just let it go, yeah Liara is incredible but she wouldn't go for a guy like me," Shepard sighed.

"She would if she was a little braver," Steve smirked.

Shepard turned his head, looking Cortez in the eyes.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

Cortez turned around, raising his fingers as he counted down a small list.

"She was with you since the beginning; Liara joined her mind with you and even though it was for a short while she understands what you're going through with these visions, Kaidan told me what happened when you died and according to him Liara was frantic and they were wondering whether she was going to be okay without you. She raced across the galaxy to recover your body and gave it to your worst enemies out of a slim hope that they could bring you back," Cortez explained.

"She did it because she thought I was the only one that could fight the Reapers," Shepard said.

"And why would she think that? What's so special about you that she would think that you're the only one that can save us? Then there's that impossible chance that Cerberus could bring you back, to be so desperate as to believe that it could be done, to **want** it to be true…her feelings for you are so deep Shepard, and I can tell that she loves you, truly loves you because of the way she looks at you!"

"Why cause it's the same way you look at me?" Shepard quipped.

"No, because it's the way I looked at my husband when I realised I loved him."

Cortez's voice had been solemn, devoid of the sarcasm or wit Vega would have used.

"I'm sorry Steve, I shouldn't have said that," Shepard said.

"Even though he's dead and I feel this way now I don't regret one moment I spent with him, don't let yourself regret it either," Cortez explained.

"Thanks Steve," Shepard shook Cortez's hand and held it in a firm grip.

"Take a chance Shepard, you wont regret it," Cortez smiled as he slapped Shepard's shoulder.

Minutes later Shepard walked down the Presidium market district. He watched C-sec agents and volunteers repairing the shops that had been hit as well as the couples meeting with one another. They were all taking a chance so why couldn't he? It was a question that haunted him just as much as that stupid recurring forest nightmare. He didn't want to feel this way, he wanted to move on with his life. But his thoughts would always come back to the Reapers. Liara could calm him, soothe him in a way he hadn't been soothed since he was a child, sitting in abandoned theatres and imagining the great stories he read being acted on the stage. He enjoyed being around her, not just looking at her or listening to her but being with her.

'Take a chance, that's all my life has been about, but I can't decide with this chance,' Shepard sighed as he came to a stop.

He saw Liara leaning against the railing, just a few feet away from the Salarian owned shops. She gazed at the Citadel streets and it made her smile. Shepard slowly walked towards her, thinking of all the reasons this would work. Out of all his team mates she was the one that understood him the most. She beat herself up for not being there for him, and she constantly worked to make up for it. Liara T'Soni was the one that "wrote his name in the stars", forming not just a contingency plan but also an account of his successes.

"Its good to see you resting for a change," Shepard said as he walked to Liara's side.

Liara didn't shift nervously. Her father's words about taking a chance had reached her heart.

"I love this part of the Presidium, its reminds me of where I grew up," she said.

"Where's that?" Shepard asked.

"Armali on Thessia, we lived beside a park, I'd spend hours there."

"Doing what?"

Liara laughed softly as she thought of those carefree days. In terms of an Asari lifetime it hadn't been that long ago.

"Reading, exploring, getting in trouble digging for ruins in the grass," Liara brushed her cheeks in embarrassment.

"You're kidding?" Shepard laughed.

"I was **very** young," Liara sighed.

"Yeah that does sound pretty cute," Shepard said.

"No one else thought it was funny, oh the lecture my mother gave me, though she did buy me my first history book the next day," Liara leaned back first against the railing, looking at the floor as she spoke. "I miss her Shepard," her smile faded as she looked at Shepard.

"What was she like?" he asked.

"She was confident and kind, she loved to wear yellow, I thought she was the most beautiful woman in the world."

"It'll be okay Liara," Shepard said.

"Thank you Shepard, I feel better now," Liara smiled as she touched Shepard's shoulder. "You've always been there for me Shepard, even at the worst moment of my life, even when I coldly disregarded your friendship. I've always loved you Shepard and I'll always want to be in your life!"

**That was what Liara felt like saying. Unfortunately she said this:**

"I wish we could spend more time together like this, just as friends!"

Shepard stepped back slightly, looking at the floor and then fiercely looking Liara in the eyes.

"Friends doesn't cut it for me anymore Liara, I've spent too much time doubting myself and whether I deserved you. But not anymore Liara, whatever happens I want to spend my life with you!"

**That was what Shepard felt like saying. But he said this instead:**

"I'd like that a lot Liara, I greatly value your friendship!"

Liara hesitantly nodded her head in agreement. The awkward moment caused the watchers to slap their palms against their heads.

'Shepard you dick,' Cortez thought.

'Come on Liara, where's your inner Krogan?' Aethyta wondered.

The watcher's sighed as their friend and daughter walked away. Shortly afterwards, Shepard and Liara retreated to their rooms and chided themselves for their actions.

"Just friends, what the hell was that?" Liara asked herself.

"STUPID IDIOT!" Shepard yelled, slamming his fists into his punch bag.

He threw off his N7 hoody as he slammed his fists into the bag. Liara sat at her desk, sifting through information.

"_Take a chance!" _the words echoed through their minds, staying with them no matter what they did to take their minds off it.

Shepard wiped his face with a towel and walked out of his office. He went to deck 3 and looked at the memorial wall. He looked at Thane and Mordin's names and sighed as he walked into the lounge. His eyes darted to the door to Liara's office. Liara played with the keys at her information terminal and shook her head as she thought of what her father had said.

_"Take a chance!"_

She rose from her chair and walked to the door. The door slid open and Liara widened her eyes. Shepard stood in front of her, his face mere inches from hers. She looked at Shepard's hands and realised that he was going to open the door. They looked one another in the eyes and smiled. In the moments before meeting, they had both come to the door knowing what they wanted to say. But looking one another in the eyes they quickly realised that words weren't necessary anymore. Liara grabbed the collar of Shepard's shirt and pulled him in the office. As soon as the door shut their lips embraced in a passionate kiss. They practically danced around the office, holding one another as they kissed. Finally they separated and breathed with excitement in their eyes.

"Liara I…"

"Hush, you don't have to say Shepard, I know," Liara said.

"I can't surprise you with anything anymore can I?" Shepard grinned.

"I'm a very good information broker!"

She smiled as she kissed Shepard again. It wasn't under the most ideal or romantic circumstances, and with the war going on there was no certainty as to whether they would have the marriage and many blue children that they dreamed of. But that didn't matter because at this moment they chose to take a chance, one they would never regret.

The Beginning

* * *

There it is, hope everyone enjoyed the fic. I took a little bit of dialogue from the game but put my own spin on how they came together in the end. It was something I always imagined when listening to the interactions Liara could have with Aethyta, the comment would go into a full on conversation highlighting not just Liara's attraction to Shepard but Aethyta's role as Liara's "father".

As for Shepard's talk with Cortez, in my playthrough Shepard and Cortez are bro's and with Thane gone and Kasumi on the crucible Cortez was pretty much the one character on the Normandy who had a complete understanding of relationships and the risk that's also involved in them.

There it is, Liara and Shepard will be the main pairing in my "Project Phoenix" titles, the next will be a multi-chapter fic titled "Project Phoenix: Turning Point" which'll involve the discovery of a unique resource that could tip the balance in the fight against the Reapers. Keep an eye out its coming soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I dont own Mass Effect

Okay, I know I said it was a oneshot but I've decided to turn it into a two-shot. this Chapter features some more romance and introduces characters (some already seen in my N7 stories) and sets the scene for the next story I'll be publishing Project Phoenix: Turning Point

* * *

Project Phoenix: Taking a Chance

Shepard had had his share of women, many of whom he'd bedded during his earlier years. He recalled a Brazilian woman he'd slept with in the reds, she was impressed by a match he'd fought in the cage and 'rewarded' him with a passionate night. The sex was incredible and she was stunning, her skin dark and smooth. Like every other woman she'd sigh in delight whenever Shepard kissed her neck. It was something he'd do for every woman no matter how insignificant the night was. His nights of nameless lovers had ended the day he'd joined the alliance. It was strange actually, he'd slept with many woman as a member of the ten street reds, but it was only when he'd joined the Alliance and dedicated his life to an ideal that he had become a man. He'd even stopped using his first name. Shepard was a lie he put in his application but eventually it became who he was. More people knew him as Shepard, survivor, hero and Spectre than that punk in the boxing cage.

Now he was kissing the neck of an Asari and the only woman he'd fallen in love with at first sight. Liara laid on the bed; her jacket zipped open just enough to expose her cleavage and neck. Shepard ran his hands up her legs, brushing his lips softly across her skin. She gripped his hair, smiling in bliss. Liara eventually took the initiative and pulled Shepard's mouth to hers. They rolled across the bed, falling onto the floor. Liara wrapped her arms around Shepard's neck and intensified the kiss. Unconsciously, Biotic energy began to flow from her body. Shepard widened his eyes slightly, feeling the pull of Liara's lips. The feel of her skin was incredible and the biotics only added to it. He couldn't even begin to describe the joy and pleasure he felt from one kiss. But of course for any perfect moment there would always be something to ruin it.

"Miss T'Soni, you have a personal message from Matriarch Aethyta," Glyph said.

Shepard waved the drone aside, kissing Liara's lips again.

"Summarise the message for me glyph," Liara said, taking Shepard's mouth in hers.

"We need to talk, meet me at the bar as soon as possible!"

Liara sighed as Shepard got off her. She zipped up her jacket and pecked Shepard on the cheek.

"You'd better check just in case it's something important," Shepard said.

"No, Aethyta doesn't really take her spy work seriously, she's probably contacting me to talk about my ridiculous performance on the Citadel…just friends," Liara blushed.

"Could have been worse, I could have said something like 'friends doesn't cut it for me anymore'".

"Wow, coming from you that sounds serious Commander," Liara smiled.

Shepard chuckled, kissing Liara on the lips again.

"We should go then, meet her at the bar," Shepard said.

"Back to work it seems then," Liara sighed.

"I don't think so, this is still shore leave, if she isn't calling us for business I might as well meet one of your last living relatives…unless you think that's moving too fast," he nervously scratched the back of his head.

Liara stopped at the door and turned to Shepard.

"We already know everything there is to know about one another Shepard. I know Shepard was an alias you adopted when you joined the Alliance, that you left the life of a gang member behind after someone was killed during one of your matches. Your psychological profile says you hold it back and I've been with you long enough to know why, you care about people Shepard, even though you were raised to hate aliens you saw the good in them," Liara explained.

"I saw them as people, we're not aliens we're people, we're all just people," Shepard sighed.

Liara cupped Shepard's cheeks and passionately kissed him. When their lips separated, they both smiled at one another. She turned to the information display and closed her eyes as Shepard wrapped his arms around her waist.

"There are still so many secrets left to uncover," Liara whispered.

"Who the Illusive Man is, where the Reapers came from, what the crucible does?" Shepard listed the things he wondered.

"Is it possible that the galaxy reacts to their presence?"

"What do you mean?" Shepard asked.

"Evolution Shepard, the Protheans were a galactic empire, yet we've reached a point they never could in a hundred year conflict. Could it be that the galaxy reacted by giving us you Shepard?"

"This is either very weird or very sweet Liara," Shepard sighed.

"We've gotten this far because of you Shepard," Liara said.

"And I've gotten this far because of you, everyone knows I wouldn't be here if not for you," Shepard explained.

"Now that is sweet!"

The lover's smiled before they separated. Nothing as cliché happened as them walking through the Normandy with their arms linked, but most of the crewmembers could tell that the reason they had been in that room for so long wasn't because of business. They took a cab onto the Presidium and spent a few hours walking on the grounds. Every few minutes they'd stop to help C-Sec or the volunteers, setting up defence drones, making alterations to escape plans and they even ran into Chorban, the Salarian they scanned the keepers for.

"Shepard, good to see you again, listen I know your busy but I was wondering if you could forward my findings to Commander Bailey," the young Salarian said.

"What did you find?" Shepard asked.

"When you scanned the keepers for me I discovered so much, for starters they are a mixture of organic tissue and synthetic tech, and they follow a basic pattern without interruption or fail. There are hundreds, perhaps even thousands of Keepers, not just the ones we see on the grounds, but in the ducts as well, I interviewed several duct rats and they told me that they often see the keepers moving into areas they're too afraid to go down," he explained.

Shepard remembered meeting a former duct rat, a contact of Thane's called mouse. He didn't know what happened to Mouse, whether he left the citadel for Earth or stayed and kept a low profile. Duct rats were kids, mostly orphans that played in the ducts, which must have connected to the network of tunnels the keepers used.

"I have several theories on the keepers, but I don't have the clearance to find those things out," Chorban said.

"What exactly are your theories?" Liara asked.

"That the tunnels and ducts the keepers go through are all connected to a central core that must serve some kind of purpose to the Reapers. Before you interrupt think about it, the Citadel was apparently a tool for the Reapers return, a giant Mass relay right? Well what if its also the key to their harvesting operations? What if the Keepers are actually just the Husks of another species the Reapers wiped out?"

Liara and Shepard looked at Chorban in shock. They knew the Salarian was intelligent and curious, but these theories were dangerous, and perhaps so terrifying that they could be true.

"If you could have a talk with Commander Bailey for me it would put my mind at ease, we know so little about the keepers and what their purpose are, if the Citadel is…some kind of trap," Chorban whispered. "An appropriate plan needs to be made so we can evacuate!"

"Your right, I'll bring it up with Commander Bailey later today, but for now keep quiet Chorban, we don't want to incite panic," Shepard said.

Chorban nodded his head, biting his fingers in a nervous fluster. Shepard and Liara resumed their walk down the presidium, coming up to the café Aethyta worked at. They spotted Cortez and Kaidan, both sitting at a table together.

"Really needed this sanity check Kaidan, what you having?" Cortez asked.

"Shot of whiskey and a good ole Canadian lager, you think they have anything like that?" Kaidan asked.

"More likely to have Batarian Shard wine, which I don't recommend," Cortez laughed.

"I remember this beautiful view of English bay, back at my parents place in Vancouver, I'd just sit on the balcony with a few beers and look at the view, this one isn't bad though," Kaidan said as he looked over the presidium.

"There's a view like this at the docks, I'd watch the ships come in for hours and it would feel like all the troubles in my head were clear. The beer sounds good too, back on Ferris fields after work we'd sit up at night, drinking some ice colds and just, just talking about things besides work," Cortez explained.

"We had moments like that on the old Normandy, though we didn't have beers we'd talk about Liara and Shepard, we had a poll going," Kaidan whispered, causing Cortez to laugh.

"What did you go for?" Cortez asked.

"I went with them falling for one another, Wrex kept bragging that Liara would go for him, Joker thought they wouldn't go for it and Ash, bless her she was pessimistic about the whole thing. She didn't see a future in that kind of relationship," he sighed.

Cortez lowered his head slightly and sighed.

"When my husband told his parents about our marriage, they tried to convince him out of it, they never understood him. They were an old school bunch still held back by old ideals and prejudices, 'it's a different world, things have changed' we'd try and tell them. But every time they'd bring up something, like how are we supposed to have kids? Things we didn't want!"

"And obviously not a problem for them," Kaidan motioned to Liara and Shepard.

They were both waiting at the bar, trying to find Aethyta. Both looked like a regular couple, chatting about the view and making fun of the menu.

"Although she always said the problem was time, Liara would out live him and probably find somebody else. Ashley never believed that there was anything mystical about love, especially Asari love," Kaidan sighed.

"She's right really, love is about all kinds of things and struggle is one of them, sometimes you go through heartache and you do what you can to move on. Sometimes you bottle up, smile for other people but you always hold the memory of that person close, that's okay, and sometimes you just find someone else to make you happy, you fall in love with them and you marry them and that's okay too, it doesn't mean you didn't love the person you lost any less. Love like life is about going through hard times and enduring, and it's the truly great relationships, the kind that are meant to work that endure," Cortez explained.

"Wow, so what are you going to do?" Kaidan asked.

"Right now, I'm gonna have a drink with a very attractive Commander," Cortez smiled as an Asari placed their drinks of the table.

"Well I hope you don't expect me to flirt, I'm a little out of practice," Kaidan grinned.

"Its okay, you can practice on me!"

Shepard saw the two men laughing together and smiled. Liara came walking out of the kitchen, shaking her head for some reason.

"What's wrong?" Shepard asked her.

"The chef said father went down to the civilian shelters, something about her visiting her daughter. Goddess I hope she didn't send the wrong letter," Liara sighed.

"Do Asari get dementia?" Shepard asked.

"Matriarchs as you know age very well," Liara smiled.

"So you're only going to get sexier then," Shepard grinned, causing Liara to blush.

"Goddess Shepard I…well I am still a child by Asari standards," she stuttered, her cheeks growing darker and Shepard hooked his arm around her waist.

"Well I'm not Asari," he said.

They summoned a taxi, climbing into the back of it. The next few minutes were spent with Shepard tracing butterfly kisses around Liara's neck. Her soft moans caused the Turian driver to grin, shaking his head at how lucky Shepard was right now. She put a finger to his lips, stopping him yet again as the cab parked. They stepped out, with Shepard pulling Liara to him as a stretcher dashed past them. Shepard noticed an N7 Paladin running with the stretcher. He was a younger man than himself, blonde hair and blue eyes, his eyes on the wounded Asari on the stretcher.

'That's not going to happen to us,' he thought.

"Shepard what's wrong?" Liara asked.

"Nothing, you're the information broker, why's this place busier now?" he asked.

"A recent operation against Reaper forces, an Asari base was sabotaged by an Indoctrinated agent, Tevos requested help from Hackett and he sent in multiple N7 teams," Liara explained.

She pointed to several soldiers of different species, they were all still in armour and looked as if they had just come back from a war zone.

"They lost the base didn't they?" Shepard asked.

"Along with two hundred good soldiers, a hundred and seventy from the Asari side and twenty-five of our own!"

Shepard and Liara turned, looking upon a man in heavy blue armour similar to Cortez's. He was as young as Shepard and had his brown hair in a buzz cut.

"Graham," Shepard identified the man, shaking his hand.

"We lost a lot of good men and women Shepard, all because of a single indoctrinated agent. How are we supposed to fight against something that can turn the sweetest girl into a screeching monster?"

"Graham!" a masked, N7 slayer called out to the man. "We have orders, we're moving back out," the swordsman said.

"You look after yourself," Graham said, turning away from Shepard with a scowl.

"What was that about?" Liara asked.

"We were at camp together, he was from a long line of military men and women, I graduated N7 and he didn't, he never stopped hating me for that," Shepard explained.

"He hated you for succeeding?"

"I never understood it either, maybe he thought I was worker a safer job, maybe he's right. In N7 we were given the best tools for the right job, in regular military you make do with what you've got," he sighed.

Liara slowly nodded her head, stroking Shepard's arm in comfort. Her expression suddenly changed to one of shock. Shepard followed her line of sight, raising his eyebrows as he spotted Aethyta creeping towards two men in matching armour. One wore black armour with red lights and wore a Recon hood; the other was a shorter and younger man with military style blonde hair and a layer of stubble on his chin. Unlike his senior he wore armour that was the alliance's blue colour and was Aethyta's target. Liara gagged as the Matriarch slapped the young man's arse, gripping his left cheek.

"I've missed that," she grinned.

"Aethyta wait…" his protest was interrupted as the part Krogan Asari crashed her lips against his.

The Sentinel beside them rolled his eyes underneath his hood, motioning with his fingers for a mech to bring a few crates over. He raised his hands, signalling the mech to stop, whilst Aethyta passionately made out with her lover.

"If you two are going to have sex, at least do it somewhere in private," a Turian in orange armour growled as he walked by, carrying a sniper rifle over his shoulder.

"We don't need to strip to have sex Torgas, the offer to join us still stands," Aethyta said, her eyes black.

Torgas raised a finger over his shoulder, the Turian equivalent of a flip off. Liara marched towards her father, her feet stomping in anger. Shepard followed ready to dissolve the situation if Liara's statement about head butting people was wrong.

"MOTHER PLEASE!"

Aethyta let go of the young man and turned, meeting the cheek of an Asari in red and white commando leathers. Liara saw the subtle resemblance between Aethyta and the young Asari and realised this must have been one of her half sisters.

"Come on Yuel, you've been away because of the fighting for months, don't tell me you feel like throwing yourself at that Quarian I know you've been picturing naked in the suit," Aethyta grinned as the Asari blushed.

"We'll be moving out again in six hours, make the most of this time you two," the Sentinel said.

"What about you Magnus?" the young man asked.

"There are a few things I have to sort out, we need to be prepared for this mission," he said, activating his Omni-tool.

Aethyta whispered something into the young human's ear, causing him to blush heavily. Yuel punched her mother's arm, and then smiled as Liara approached.

"So this is my younger sister, its great to finally meet you," she said as she wrapped her arms around Liara.

"Yuel, you're my sister? I've read reports about your accomplishments, you and your crimson unit are legendary amongst the commandoes," Liara explained.

"We've expanded our ranks to none Asari, we even offered Magnus here a position," Yuel said, motioning to the masked sentinel.

"You'd have been lucky to have him," Shepard smiled as he walked to them.

"Is this the guy?" Yuel asked Aethyta.

"Yep, her 'just friend'" Aethyta cast a disapproving look at Liara.

"Actually Shepard and I, we're…"

"A work in progress," Shepard said, wrapping his arm around Liara's waist.

"Wait it go sis," Yuel patted Liara's shoulder.

"You treat her right Shepard, or I'll slap your ass with a singularity," Aethyta growled.

"She did it to Richard here once, he was walking funny for weeks," Yuel grinned, patting the young soldier's back.

Shepard and Liara looked at Aethyta in disgust, even Magnus stopped working and looked at the Asari.

"He enjoyed it too," Yuel added.

"Okaaay, this is awkward," Richard mumbled.

"Get back to my place, and start cooking dinner too," Aethyta said to the man.

"Yes ma'am," he said, walking away.

Shepard and Magnus both watched the man leave, taking note of his posture and walk. They shook their head, unwilling to believe a man could survive a biotic assault up the…

'Great, I've got that image in my head now,' they inwardly groaned.

"How have you been Magnus?" Shepard asked, changing the subject.

"Busy, still busy really, we can catch up later Shepard, you have a good time," the masked man said.

Liara and Shepard looked at one another as Aethyta and Yuel both took them by the arms and dragged them away from the area. Before either could protest they were in a cab on their way to Aethyta's apartment. Upon arriving they found Richard cooking in the kitchen, his armour abandoned in Aethyta's bedroom and an apron over his shirt. He was making an assortment of human and Asari dishes, serving them onto a table. The spread on the table looked so appealing that Shepard and Liara forgot about protesting and just took a chance.

They sat around the table, with Liara next to Shepard and Aethyta at the head of the table. The next few hours were spent with the group just talking about things that had nothing to do with the war. For the first time in a long while both Liara and Shepard got a feeling of being normal again, none of the craziness of their real lives. Aethyta remarked the time she met Richard when she visited Earth for the first time. They met in London and had been together ever since Richard's graduation from the military. Yuel was Aethyta's child with a Salarian she had been dating four hundred years ago. She joined the military and according to Liara became a soldier as famous as Shepard.

"Is was considered for Spectre Status about eight years ago, but I didn't get along with my evaluators," Yuel sighed.

"Who were they?" Shepard asked.

"First was Saren, I already knew a bit about his reputation so the hatred between us was instant. His friend Nihlus however seemed nicer and more diplomatic so he took me on a mission. We were tracking the movements of a terrorist cell, we knew they were going to carry out some kind of attack but we had no idea how. It turned out they'd gotten some poor Asari girl and implanted a bomb in her heart, her biotics and pulse were acting as power for the bomb, which was going to go off as soon as she reached civilisation. Nihlus had me sniping from a distance, he told me to keep an eye out for another Asari that was chasing us, I first thought she was getting in the way of our rescue attempt. It turned out that she was actually trying to save the girl herself, Nihlus cornered the girl and shot her in the head. The bomb didn't go off, but the poor girl was dead, we didn't even try to remove the bomb," she explained.

"I met Nihlus, he seemed like a good man," Shepard said.

"He was, I could tell he regretted making the call, making the tough decisions. Unlike Saren he hadn't completely cut himself off, that was my biggest fear about being a Spectre, becoming empty or like that Vasir bitch," Yuel said.

"You had a good thing in the military, besides it wasn't like Shepard's situation, the Asari already had plenty of Spectres," Aethyta said.

"Any regrets?" Richard asked Shepard.

Shepard gripped Liara's hand under the table, smiling at her.

"None at all," he said.

"Good answer," Aethyta smiled. "Now I know we didn't want to make today about the war, but I here your gathering resources," Aethyta bought up her Omni-tool, sending several contact numbers to Liara's tool. "There, I've got in contact with a few friends of mine, commando units, just tell them where to go," she said.

"You're given me Asari Commandoes?" Liara asked.

"Well your too old for me to buy you a damn pony!"

"You're the best father a girl could ask for."

The sudden chime of the bell interrupted the heartfelt scene. Richard got off his chair and answered the door, surprised to see Magnus standing there, in full armour and helmet as usual.

"Sorry to interrupt, I wanted to talk to Shepard," he said.

Shepard wiped his hands as he got off the table. He walked with Magnus outside until they were a good distance away from the door. Aethyta, Yuel and Richard began cleaning up, Liara however retreated to the living room. She pressed a hand to her ear, listening through the bug she placed in Shepard's hair the very first time they had kissed.

"I know who Liara is Shepard, and she's probably listening through a device she's implanted," Magnus's first statement nearly made Liara gasp.

"She wouldn't break my trust like that Magnus," Shepard said.

"Sometimes you have to go behind a persons back to protect them, but that's okay, she needs to get her people on this too. Hackett wanted it hushed up but I disagree, we need more than just three N7 squads on this," Magnus explained.

"What's going on Magnus?" Shepard asked.

"Mine, Richard and Yuel's squads are being sent on a mission, a campaign in Cerberus territory, but we also have reports that there is a Reaper in that area as well. We're tracing the footsteps of an N7 team that had been sent into that area, they found something that changes everything we thought we knew about the Reaper's deadliest weapon."

"What is it?"

"A Cerberus defector, a phoenix trooper whose body apparently rejected the Cerberus reaper implants and from what the reports have shown they've done worse to him and he's survived," Magnus sighed.

"What are you saying Magnus?"

Liara and Shepard both widened their eyes as Magnus answered the question:

"We've found someone immune to Reaper Indoctrination, and we need your help to get him back!"

Next Project Phoenix: Turning Point

* * *

Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter, all the characters, both OC and main will be featured in my Project Phoenix stories, with Turning Point being about the N7 team that found the immune Phoenix trooper. Thought I'd add some profiles too:

Richard Corban

Bio: Aethyta's lover and a simple Alliance soldier, grew up in London but lives with Aethyta whenever possible

Class: Soldier

Voice Actor: Steve Valentine (Alistair from Dragon Age)

Yuel

Bio: Aethyta's second daughter and a failed Spectre candidate, left because she didnt want the role

Class: Asari Adept

Voice Actress: Laura Bailey (Lust from Fullmetal Alchemist, Helena Harper from Resident Evil 6 and of course Serah Farron from Final Fantasy XIII (a little funny irony for you))

Magnus

Bio: most of records sealed, rumoued to have trained Cerberus soldiers when they were in the Alliance, also rumoured to have been viciously scarred when Cerberus left the Alliance

Class: Sentinel

Voice actor: Kevin Conroy (I shouldnt even have to tell you who he's been :)

Anyway Turning Point will feature more OC's and forgotten Mass Effect characters (including the likes of Shiala, Kal'Reegar and Sha'ira) Shepard and Liara will be the main pairing, with hints of a few others. The main character will be the immune Phoenix Vanguard, who right now is called Subject Omega (thought of everything but the name lol) though he might end up being a faceless (as in always wearing the armour) character.

Hope everyone enjoyed the story, the peace is over, Liara and Shepard's relationship will now face the strain of war.


End file.
